1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for treating conditions such as gastroesophageal reflux, heartburn and hiatal hernias.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people suffer from gastroesophageal reflux disorder (GERD). Gastroesophageal reflux disorder is a backward or return flow of gastric or intestinal contents into the esophagus. Heartburn is a symptom of this disorder.
This disorder arises when the lower esophageal sphincter between the stomach and the esophagus becomes lax, spastic, or is interfered with as result of a hiatal hernia. This allows gastric acid to move from the stomach into the esophagus. The gastric juices irritate the esophagus lining causing heartburn.
Common causes of this disorder include improper diet, obesity, pregnancy and a hiatal hernia. Treatment of this disorder typically includes a change in diet and/or the use of over-the-counter or prescription medications, such as antacids H2 blockers and proton pump inhibitors. Severe cases may require invasive anti-reflux surgery which often prove to be ineffective, with recurrence of this problem being common. Additionally, invasive anti-flux surgery can sometimes worsen the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,786 to Heller describes a device for applying pressure to a patient's abdomen to treat heartburn, GERD or a hiatal hernia. The device described in the '786 patent includes an immobile protrusion or nub provided between an inner and outer layer of the device. The device is attached to a strap which encircles a patient's body, allowing the protrusion or nub to apply pressure to an anatomical particular point on the patient's abdomen to relive the symptoms of heartburn/reflux. Since it is of utmost importance that pressure be applied to the appropriate portion of the patient's abdomen, and since the physiological structure of patients are different, it is of crucial importance that the protrusion or nub be applied to a particular portion of the patient's abdomen. Due to the immobile nature of the protrusion, proper placement of the protrusion on the patient's abdomen is difficult. Improper placement of the protrusion on the abdomen is ultimately ineffective in correcting the patient's symptoms.
Chiropractors may treat heartburn, GERD and hiatal hernias by manually pressing down on the patient's abdomen using a particular pressure and motion. This mechanical pressure serves to return the stomach to its correct position, thereby assisting in closing the cardiac sphincter in helping to reduce heartburn/reflux. It is very important pressure be applied to the appropriate position of the patient's abdomen. This position is at a similar location that an acupuncturist would utilize to treat a patient's heartburn. It has been found the application of pressure at locations such as Ren 12, Ren 13 and Ren 17, as well as when acupuncture needles are inserted therein, results in relief of heartburn. The Ren 12 point is located on the midline of the abdomen about the width of the thumb at the knuckle above the umbilicus. This is a very important point of the stomach, as according to Chinese methods, the application of pressure or acupuncture needles imparts tone to the stomach and the spleen. Ren 13 is a point on the midline of the abdomen several inches above the umbilicus. Ren 17 is located on the interior midline level with the fourth rib or intercostal space. The anatomical locations listed hereinabove are but examples to show that acupuncture needles and/or acupressure by a practitioner's finger or hand are commonly utilized to relieve these and other symptoms. The device of the present invention is employed to delegate pressure to the upper abdominal region, thereby replacing the need for a needle or digital pressure.